Special Event Story: April Fools' Day 2018
'Special Story Summary' It's April Fools' Day, so we have a series of special one shot episodes involving the boys dealing with various "lies" in the course of their work. ♦ ♦ ⭐ ♦ ♦ ⭐ ♦ ♦ ⭐ ♦ ♦ ⭐ ♦ ♦ ⭐ ♦ ♦ ⭐ ♦ ♦ ⭐ ♦ ♦ ⭐ ♦ ♦ ⭐ ♦ ♦ ⭐ ♦ ♦ ⭐ ♦ ♦ 'The End Justifies the Means' 'Story Summary' A movie following the extraordinary criminal exploits of the gentlemen thieves Otoyarsène and Cecíl. 'Characters' Stories' Otoyarsène Lupin (a.k.a. Ittoki) by Otoya Ittoki A gentleman thief whose thefts of the "Shining Series" artifacts have been causing great alarm. He targets treasures held by corrupt wealthy collectors and art galleries and returns them to the poor and to orphans. He poses as a florist during the day and goes by the name "Ittoki". Paul Cecíl Aijima by Cecil Aijima Otoyarsène's partner in crime, Cecíl's ability to control magic born of music and Otoyarsène's songs constantly confounds the two's pursuers. His alter ego is Aijima, a shop assistant at a florist. 'Story Summary' A detective movie that revolves around the brilliant sleuth Tokilock and his assistant Masa as they solve a number of crimes using deductive reasoning. 'Characters' Stories' Tokilock Holmes by Tokiya Ichinose A famous detective who has solved a number of high-profile cases, Tokilock always displays the perfect reasoning that his reputation and achievements are built upon. Fate has brought him and the thief Otoyarsène Lupin together on a number of occasions, but Tokilock has yet to capture his adversary. John H. Masa by Masato Hijirikawa Tokilock's assistant, Masa is also an author who publishes books based on Tokilock's exploits. He usually attends crime scenes with Tokilock and sometimes aids the police in their inquiries. He dotes upon his younger sister. ♦ ♦ ⭐ ♦ ♦ ⭐ ♦ ♦ ⭐ ♦ ♦ ⭐ ♦ ♦ ⭐ ♦ ♦ ⭐ ♦ ♦ ⭐ ♦ ♦ ⭐ ♦ ♦ ⭐ ♦ ♦ ⭐ ♦ ♦ ⭐ ♦ ♦ 'The Great April Fools' Plan' 'Story Summary' A TV commercial that Cecil and Ren filmed for a travel company that tells the story of a young, broken-hearted man, who meets another mysterious young man while on holiday in an area famous for its autumn scenery. There, the two discuss what they would do if they could travel back to the past.The commercial attracted significant public attention for its unusual off-type casting. 'Characters' A young, broken-hearted man by Cecil Aijima A mysterious young man by Ren Jinguji ♦ ♦ ⭐ ♦ ♦ ⭐ ♦ ♦ ⭐ ♦ ♦ ⭐ ♦ ♦ ⭐ ♦ ♦ ⭐ ♦ ♦ ⭐ ♦ ♦ ⭐ ♦ ♦ ⭐ ♦ ♦ ⭐ ♦ ♦ ⭐ ♦ ♦ 'A Chance Meeting' 'Story Summary' A movie about a mild-mannered businessman called Syozawa who can transform into the Hero of Justice. He is aided in his fight by Professor Toki and his madcap inventions. 'Characters' Stories' Hideo Syozawa (a.k.a. Lightwing) by Syo Kurusu A mild-mannered businessman by day, Hideo gained the power of the Hero Seed in an explosion. Developed by the Hero Lab, the Seed allows him to transform into Lightwing, the Hero of Justice. With his newfound power, this fearless savior fights against evil in the world. Professor Toki (a.k.a. Tokinose) by Tokiya Ichinose Head of the Hero Lab research center, Professor Toki loves to watch heroes at work and aids Lightwing in his fight against evil by inventing many powerful weapons for him to use. He gets so engrossed in his work that he sometimes even forgets to eat. 'Story Summary' This movie follows evil leader Lord Darkmoon and his subordinate Oto as they search for the meaning behind fighting. 'Characters' Stories' Lord Darkmoon by Natsuki Shinomiya Leader of the evil organization "Future Destroyers", he has the ability to imbue the weak with incredible power. He causes a great disturbance when some plushies he has given power to start destroying the town. Though he has no memory of his past, he begins to start questioning himself after meeting Lightwing. Oto by Otoya Ittoki Lord Darkmoon's loyal subordinate, Oto joined Lord Darkmoon's organization after he saved him. He infiltrates the Hero Lab to gather information for Lord Darkmoon, and he is ready to risk his life to protect his master. ♦ ♦ ⭐ ♦ ♦ ⭐ ♦ ♦ ⭐ ♦ ♦ ⭐ ♦ ♦ ⭐ ♦ ♦ ⭐ ♦ ♦ ⭐ ♦ ♦ ⭐ ♦ ♦ ⭐ ♦ ♦ ⭐ ♦ ♦ ⭐ ♦ ♦ 'The Student Council President's Secret' 'Story Summary' A school drama series about two delinquents, Ren Jinnomikado and Syo Kurunomiya, who try to uncover the truth behind rumors circulating around their school. 'Characters' Stories' Ren Jinnomikado by Ren Jinguji A student enrolled at the Shining Academy, his bad behaviour regularly brings him to the attention of the Student Council, but he usually does whatever he likes. His reputation extends beyond the Academy, and he is known as "Lone Wolf Ren" to many students of other schools. Syo Kurunomiya by Syo Kurusu Syo idolizes Ren and considers himself Ren's self-appointed henchman. Though he believes he wants to protect the weak and calls himself "Big Jaguar Syo", he often gets into trouble and is called "Milky Bunny Rabbit". 'Story Summary' A school drama series about Masato Seinomikado, President of the Student Council, and his assistant Natsuki Seinomiya. 'Characters' Stories' Masato Seinomikado by Masato Hijirikawa President of the Shining Academy Student Council, Masato believed he was working for the good of the school by strictly adhering to and enforcing the school regulations, but when he learns of various complaints from students he realizes that there is a better way to go about things. Natsuki Seinomiya by Natsuki Shinomiya Head of the Shining Academy disciplinary committee, Natsuki works with and supports the Student Council President. Though he is usually a kind and affable guy, he is very strict towards any students who break the rules. He can be seen in front of the school gate every morning checking up on whether students are observing the school code of conduct. ♦ ♦ ⭐ ♦ ♦ ⭐ ♦ ♦ ⭐ ♦ ♦ ⭐ ♦ ♦ ⭐ ♦ ♦ ⭐ ♦ ♦ ⭐ ♦ ♦ ⭐ ♦ ♦ ⭐ ♦ ♦ ⭐ ♦ ♦ ⭐ ♦ ♦ 'April Fools' in the Green Room' 'Story Summary' Reiji, Ranmaru, Ai, and Camus from QUARTET NIGHT team up with jewelry company Personal Dream for a series of promotional events including solo live shows, music videos, and the creation of a series of synthetic quartz crystals inspired by each of the boys. Each solo performance also features another group member in the supporting "Navigator" role. 'Characters' Reiji Kotobuki Ranmaru Kurosaki Ai Mikaze Camus April Fools' Day Other Memories 2018